


bro, what?

by naoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Coz this tag needs holy water, Cuties, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Innocent cinnabuns, Johnny is a great liar, Johnny is confused, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark is just cute, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Lovers, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, Suh Youngho | Johnny is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naoo/pseuds/naoo
Summary: Mark was desperate and saw Johnny in the streets.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: bored nights and college au





	1. 1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger offered Johnny a tempting deal that a broke college student cant say no to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANY OF THE NCT MEMBERS, THIS IS PURE FICTION. NONE OF IT IS REAL. Thats all

  
It is one of those quirky days Johnny never anticipated. The lack of normal in his dictionary these days ceases to exist. Its not like he wants to be put in these situations, it just simply happens. He tries not to run in these cases but fate keeps playing on his strings that he had to face these situations, forcefully. 

"Your name is?" A woman asked.

The boy who dragged him all the way in this cafe raised his brows and looked at Johnny with hopeful eyes.

Johnny remembered the scene from earlier.

The streets were busy, people were noisy and everyone was scatthered. He snapped out of his thoughts as he feel a weight on his arm. At first he thought he was gonna get robbed. If someone grabs you in the middle of the streets, chances of getting mugged was high. The good thing was when this stranger locked eyes with him and he mouthed the words 'please, help me'. Johnny felt relieved he wasnt some thief or kidnapper, what bothered him was the stranger's plead.

Help him?

He agreed anyways. He easily agrees nowadays, it wouldn't be a wonder if someday he will be found dead in some alley in the future. The tanned hair male wore a brown knitted sweater with a visibly ugly design, denim jeans and a cute brown beanie that matches his sweater. He had a weird taste with sweaters, but at least the kid still looks good in them. Johnny assumed the stranger is younger, he looked like a fetus, theres no way a 29 year old man can look like that.

As he leads Johnny into a door, Johnny prayed his not some kind of professional mugler, he really needed money these days. A poor college student, who lives off loans like Johnny doesn't deserve to get mugged. He doesn't even have money, a little exagguration, he does have 30,000 krw but what can you buy with that? Thats like 0 cents in dollars. He regreted coming with him for a second.

The boy pushed him down to a seat and sat in the seat infront of him "Please pretend to be my boyfriend! I swear i will treat you after this!" Johnny nearly choked in his own spit.

A random stranger in an ugliest sweater he could possibly seen dragged him all the way from the road to this cafe, just to ask him if he could pretend to be his boyfriend.

Well damn. 

"I just really need this right now, my family is gonna be here anytime soon! Holy crap! Please just be with me and i will buy you alot of stuffs i promise!" Johnny opened his mouth to say something but the kid intervened and tried to appeal more "Any necessities you name it! Im desperate! Please say yes" the kid blabbered desperately, a tint of pink blush were visible in his cheeks. Staring at his eyes, Johnny sighed in defeat.

The kid had him in the 'buy' part

Although Johnny wouldnt admit, he felt embarrassed knowing he got swayed by a simple bribe. He stoop this low because of college dont blame him.

"Anything i need?" Johnny asked, interested in the boy's offer. The boy nodded and pursed his lips, clearly hiding his happiness to Johnny.

Johnny folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at him "Count me in"

Which brings us to the present. Johnny's eyes quivered, he felt dryness in his mouth. Maybe he should have thought twice before agreeing.

They've only been boyfriends 5 minutes ago yet Johnny doesnt even fucking know the kid's name for fucks sake. Johnny calmed himself and concluded, he must do this correctly or no supplies for him. 

"Johnny Seo" he reached his hands for theirs and the boy's mother smiled at him without any doubts. 

"We're Mark's parents, we've heard about your relationship from our son. Its good to finally meet you face to face" Johnny mentally noted the brunette's name and formed an o' in his lips

"Likewise" trying not to initiate any conversation, Johnny retreated his hand back to his side and peeked at Mark, who looks pale as shit. Johnny felt the same honestly, with a set of eyes burning his head. Johnny felt hot in his seat. The woman was scary. It made Johnny hella nervous, so he decided to grab Mark's small hand and tangled it with his own. 

"Aside from you being sweet, kind and understanding. Mark never tells us anything about you, we didn't even know your name until now, so tell me Johnny Seo, how did you both meet?" Her tone sounds incredibly nice yet unsettling, she sounds like she knows something. Which means, she knew her son too well. Not that its obvious with him, but with Mark's constant finger movements, it became transparent that their son is lying.

But since its her son that promised him alot of stuffs, Johnny decided to help him. He tighten his grip on the younger's hand and forced a smile.

This woman is definitely testing him.

Little did they know Johnny is a law major. If Johnny could be an expert in anything, it is lying. He is very good at deceiving and persuading others. He could be a con man if he wanted too, but even though his a liar himself, Johnny cant recognize cons and not. That is the downfall of his so called talent. 

Not the point.

When she threw that question, he wasn't shaken. His eyes searched a confirmation from Mark, he needed to know if he told them how. The younger got the signal and slightly shook his head.

"We both met in a convinient store, regular guys going for ramen then he spilled my ramen. He paid for it then it happened again, its not much of a romantic story you would like to hear, Madam" Johnny effortlessly lied, not missing to pop his last word.

The woman breathlessly laughed, she darted her eyes on Johnny "A ramen? You expect me to believe my Mark eats ramen?" She rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrows.

Well someone hates ramen.

Feeling the kid trembling, Johnny caressed Mark's hand with his thumb and gave him a reassuring smile

"Stop this little roleplay, Mark. We'ld be expecting you tomorrow with your luggage" She uttered. Mark looked very opposed, he wanted to say something. But Johnny immediately saw the younger's expression. Johnny gets it, typical rich kids and their arrange marriage problems. This should be easy.

"Lady, last time i checked everyone could eat ramen. And whats that got to do with our relationship? Whats the problem with us meeting over ramen?" Johnny retorts

"My Mark doesn't eat a _disgusting_ food that could possibly cause cancer" her sharp tone when she criticized ramen made Johnny fume. Like dude, to say ramen is disgusting? What kind of person hates ramen? Its a food blessed by the Gods, both given for the rich and the poor. How dare she spit the word disgusting infront of his ramen loving ass?!

And cancer? The only turmor here is this woman's way of thinking.

"Oh yeah?" Johnny stood up from his seat, setting his foot infront. Mark completely fazed, held Johnny's shoulder, stopping him from doing any rash movements

"Yes" She answered sounding proud and shit "now pack your stuffs, Mark Lee or i'll have to force you to go back to America" She placed her sunglasses in her eyes and lavingshly grabbed her bag on the table

Mark felt helpless. Seeing the younger defeated, Johnny shoveled through his brain for any idea. Because last time he checked, Mark is the one who's gonna pay for his pencils later. No boomer bitch can stop him from doing that.

Johnny sneaked his arm around the younger's waist, technically backhugging the younger, he proceeded to tilt Mark's face a bit.

Then it happened, feeling warmth in his lips, Mark Lee widen his eyes.

They received multiple gasp from the people around them.

If Mark's mom is trying to embarrass them infront of this audience, Johnny might as well do the same and crush a stranger's mom to the point there's no going back.

Johnny pulled back, feeling victorious at this fight. The mother's expression was funny. Her jaw was wide open, her expensive bag soon laid in the floor and her knees clasped together. Johnny smirked at her and ruffled her son's hair

"You see Mrs. Lee, i really like Mark, so let him stay" it may been an overstatement to help a stranger like this. But to see an uneducated boomer getting what she deserves, it was worth it.

The woman started to breathe heavily while clutching his chest, she grunted at his statement and stomped all the way outside, glaring at Johnny before she left.


	2. 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 but in Mark's perspective.

  
Mark Lee is facing the biggest crisis he ever encountered in his whole life. For 20 years living in this damned world, today is prolly the day he felt a whole house is riding on his back.

Pulling his beanie backwards, He ran to the corner and watched the people pass by. He balled his palm into a fist then tapped his foot on the ground. 

He was waiting for Haechan to show up.

Last week, Mark persuaded Haechan to become his temporary boyfriend and somehow he agreed after he told him his parents are gonna send him off in America if he didn't have any love interest for some pathetic reason, and Mark didn't want that. So here he is, anxiously tapping his feet,waiting for Haechan's arrival. 

Everything is going as planned. The cafe was set up, the script was set up. The only thing he needed was Donghyuck's presence. 

And speaking of the devil, Mark felt his phone buzzed inside his pocket. When he checked his messages, Mark just stared at the screen, petrified. He couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing.

Haechan chatted 'Mark, Renjun grounded me today. Can't go out sorry' Mark became a mess after seeing the simple text.

What is he supposed to do now?!

He could always say his boyfriend got sick but come on? His parents wouldn't believe him after avoiding a series of question about his boyfriend's name in their discussion last night. And when he was forced to answer light questions, he would reply in the most blunt and subtle way possible. 

In conclusion, his fucked.

15 minutes

He has 14 minutes left to find a potential actor, he doesn't need to be handsome or rich. Mark just needed someone with a black hair and thats it.

Of all the things Mark could tell his family, he said he liked patting his raven locks. Don't ask him why, Mark is also questioning his life decisions. 

Scanning every man in the streets. Mark shoved some people along the way. He was in panic mode, how else should he fucking act?

Brunette, dark brown, blue, ginger

What the fuck?

Where are the black haired dudes when you need them?!

Then his eyes finally caught someone.

He was tall, like 2 inches tall from Mark. He wore a classic t-shirt with an english quote print on it, black ripped jeans and a dark green bomber jacket.

His jacket is fucking tragic but at least he has black hair. Mark didn't focused much in his features, the only requirement he needed was his black hair so he said fuck it.

Mark grabbed the man in his arm. He murmured 'Please, help me' to him and dragged him to the cafe.

Technically this is kidnapping. 

Mark explained his situation to the guy, but by the looks of it, he wasn't listening. Well Mark thought he did since the stranger didn't speak at all. When Mark mentioned the perks, the guy lit up. Mark continued begging for 3 minutes until he heard the answer he was looking for

"Ok"

When his parents arrived, the first thing his mother did was suspiciously stare at the guy beside him. The stranger introduced himself and reached out for his mother's hand. 

_Johnny Seo_

They started interacting with one other. And Mark couldn't feel comfortable with his mother trying to push Johnny on the edge.

But in his surprise, the guy pulled it off. He didn't know how, but damn the guy deserves an award.

Mark couldn't do anything but to watch. He was afraid to interfere, because the story might change and things might get chaotic, in other words, he wasn't a great liar. 

The hand didnt make Mark calm either. If ever, Johnny's hand made his heart thump in an omnimous speed. It didn't help at all. 

His mother snapped at Johnny, hearing the familiar harsh words. Mark felt a pit in his stomach, he stepped his right foot to grab his mother's wrist but suddenly he felt heavy arms trapping him into a hug.

When his head was forcily turned to the side. Mark Lee widen his eyes, shocked after feeling warmth in his lips.

Johnny pulled out of the kiss and narrowed his sight to his mother

"You see Mrs. Lee, i really like Mark, so let him stay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty for reading~


	3. 2.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny is the secret love child of adonis and aprodite. But somehow, Mark became a sly fox who attained Johnny's number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, sorry if it still has mistakes.

This is it, Johnny is finally harvesting the consequences of his actions. 

They both watched Mark's mom and dad drive away from the cafe. And seeing them off, Johnny mindlessly laid his eyes on Mark then pursed his lips. 

The atmosphere became very awkward. Frankly because both of them were still processing what happened earlier.

And when it hit Johnny, he wanted to punch himself. 

_Holy shit Johnny Seo, what the fuck were you doing?_

Sure he is confident, but damn, to kiss a stranger? He's gone crazy. Although its not that bad, Johnny thinks that's the worst part. Because he actually thinks the guy has an amazing lips! It was soft, cute and plump. He doesnt know?! Was he supposed to feel like this? 

Hold up

Is he gay?

Nevermind, his damn mind forgot he established being a proud bisexual before this all happened.

They both sat in their table. But this time, Mark chose to sit in the chair, where his father previously seated. No one spoke for minutes, the atmosphere is unbearable to the point it felt embarrassing to move. 

Mark decided to break the ice and spoke "Tha-Thank you for doing all of that" He said, avoiding Johnny's gaze.

"Its- no problem"

"Sorry if i had to make you feel like you needed to do that.. My parents are just-"

Johnny was shocked, not because Mark was cute but the fact Mark thought Johnny felt obligated to act like that just to save his ass? Was too honorable, he simply did that because the woman hated ramen and his guts. He was no hero, but the younger thinks otherwise. If anyone should be sorry here, Johnny should be. 

"Uptight? I see where your coming from" Johnny sipped in his now existing mango shake

"Yeah" the younger agreed

"They wanted me to go back in America for 'a better education, but i kinda have friends here" he paused momentarily and played with his fingers "i don't want to leave them"

"Of course! Leaving them would be a major downer and besides, your old enough to decide on your own"

Johnny faced the similar problem before, but it didn't made him go crazy and find a fake boyfriend in the streets. Johnny found it a little bizarre for this young man to pull an idea like that. He wanted to scold him for being too rash.

But since they werent close enough, Johnny closed the topic and introduced himself. 

"By the way, I'm Johnny Seo" Johnny reached for his hand

"I figured, the name is Mark Lee" The kid grabbed his hand. Mark quickly reverted his hands back to his lap and stared at his foot.

The ambiance got lighter, Johnny was ready to pull the reason why he got in this mess from the first place.

But since he didn't want to be rude and ruin the mood by saying 'hey can we now have a trip in the nearest stationary store' or 'hey how about our agreement, you up for that?'. He waited for the right moment to say it.

"My friend, Donghyuck, the one who was supposed to be in your spot was held by his own partner.." the younger heaved a sigh, stress visible in his forehead "So i had to find someone else who could fill the spot. Luckily i saw you, you fit in the requirements. Thank you again" requirements?

Johnny knew he was handsome, but he didn't know he was handsome enough to fit in a requirements he didn't even knew. (This is all feeding Johnny's big ego, can we please get Haechan to slay this man?)

The requirements must have been to be handsome, fashionable and tall. God, forgive his beauty. Maybe he is the secret love child of Aprodite and Adonis. He should retest his DNA again.

Johnny secretly smiled at that thought and folded his arms

"I already told you it's fine, if you want we can get in touch for future purposes" Johnny suggested. He wanted to get to know the younger better. Even though they shared a small amout of time, Johnny found Mark interesting. 

It may not look like it, but seeing the kid blush and smile. Made Johnny feel shaken, his heart felt like bursting everytime Mark does that. Its dangerous, but Johnny didn't hate it. 

Mark's eyes gleamed in joy and handed his phone to Johnny. By the looks of it, the younger was rather enthustiastic about the idea.

It was cute. Johnny kept that thought in his mind.

He typed his number in Mark's phone. 

When he gave back the phone, he earned a huge grin from Mark.

"Thank you very much! This meant alot for me! Thank you!" the kid wouldn't stop saying thank you.

Of course, when you get the number of Johnny Seo, I'm sure everyone will feel the same.

Johnny watched the younger jump in joy.

Soon after, Mark's phone rang.

The younger answered the phone call and was bombarded with a loud noise.

Johnny didn't heard it. It sounded muffled to understand. It does look like an emergency, judging at Mark's expression.

"Wait for real!?! Holy smokes! I told you not to cook!" Mark raged.

Mark immediately shot him an apologetic look and nibbled his lower lip

"Alright, I'ld be there! Dont move! I swear to God, Yuta hyung" he whisper-yelled before ending the call.

"That sounds urgent"

Mark awkwardly rubbed his neck and said "Yeah.."

"You better go then?" Johnny asked with a hint of hesitation in his voice. 

Mark weakly smiled at him and muttered "I should, i don't wanna end up homeless because my roomamate tried to cook"

Both of them shared a chuckle.

"See you?"

"Definitely" and with that the younger got away.

The deal Mark bragged earlier was long forgotten.

Johnny banged his head on the table and spurred few curses in his mind

He didn't get his highlighters nor pencils.

He didnt even get Mark's number.

Ugh

Maybe Johnny should rename himself as

Johnny Seo: biggest loser of all times.

He is so stupid.

But is he regretting he helped the younger? Very

Does he regret meeting him? Thats the question.


	4. 2.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 but basically just Mark being an absolute mess

Watching his parents drive away, Mark didn't look at Johnny for a solid 2 minutes.

I mean who would?

Mark felt absolutely awkward alone with a stranger whom he only met from more than 30 minutes and not to mention, he's the same random dude who kissed him infront of his parents. 

And there it goes again. He learned in a short period of time that whenever he thinks about the kiss, his heart would start beating really fast. Was he developing some heart problem? Did their family doctor lie to him when he said he is healthy?

Mark tilted his head a bit then decided to follow Johnny's steps. He sat on the opposite side of Johnny and lowered his head, still feeling a bit shy from their actions earlier

"Thank you for doing all of that" Mark managed say

"Its- No problem"

Mark felt guilty. He just forced the guy to be his boyfriend for fucks sake.The guy even defended his sorry ass from his mother. Mark thought he didnt deserved all of that. Especially when he was on his way to ruin the lie. Johnny naturally saved him and even convinced his parents that they met over ramen.

He was so fucking nice, Mark just wanted to say sorry over and over again. Maybe drown Johnny from tons of apology and thank you's, but it wouldnt be enough. Nothing will be enough. He just made Mark stay in Korea.

How is he gonna top that?

"Sorry if i had to make you feel like you needed to do that.. My parents are just so-"

"Uptight? I see where your coming from" Johnny intervened. 

"Yeah" Mark felt a little bit speechless their conversation. After a minute of comfortable silence, Mark spoke about his outlook. He wanted to explain himself

"They wanted me to go back in America for 'a better education, but i kinda have friends here" Mark paused for a bit then continued "I don't want to leave them"

"Of course! Leaving them would be a major downer and besides, your old enough to decide on your own" Mark met Johnny's eyes for a second. 

Feeling warmth rushing up in his cheeks,he avoided the elder's gaze. Mark silently agreed on Johnny's statement and played with his fingers.

"By the way, I'm Johnny Seo" Mark regained a little portion of his confidence, he grabbed Johnny's hand and shook their hands. 

"I figured, The name is Mark Lee" He immediately pulled back his hand and stared at his foot.

Hearing nothing from the elder, Mark took this as an opportunity to further explain his side "My friend, Donghyuck, the one who was supposed to be in your spot was held by his own partner.." Mark heavily sighed and looked up to meet the elder's eyes 

"So i had to find someone else who could fill the spot. Luckily i saw you, you fit in the requirements. Thank you again!" He bowed at Johnny this time then waited for a reaction.

"I already told you it's fine, if you want we can get in touch for future purposes" Cupid must have struck Mark after, why else would he feel giddy and excited to have a guy's phone number? 

Damn

Is he going crazy? 

Mark tried not to be happy. He thought Johnny was just being considerate and friendly. But deep in his conciousness, he hoped it meant more than that. Holy crap, he didnt want to rush in and jumped on Johnny. Maybe this is the side effects of hearing his friends flirt in their movie marathon the whole night instead of watching the damn movie. 

The elder handed his phone back. Mark casted a huge grin, seeing Johnny's numbers flashing in his screen. 

"Thank you very much! This meant alot to me! Thank you!" Mark exclaimed.

Not only Mark felt grateful to him, he genuinely felt happy crossing paths with Johnny. 

While typing a nickname for Johnny, his phone flashed a familiar name. His smile dropped into a thin line.

He answered the call then sighed

"Mark, before you say anything. I just want to let you know i love you and i didnt mean to do this. But i accidentally put alot of oil in the baking pan? And its set for 45 minutes? I was trying to bake cookies but now the cookies are burning. I cant open the- the oh my god the handle is too hot Mark. Please help!" Yuta, his roommate lost him at the middle of his paragraph. 

From what Mark understood, Yuta was on verge of burning their apartment.

In other words, he needs to go 

Like right now

"Wait for real!?! Holy smokes! I told you not to cook!" His eyes casted an apologetic look at Johnny. 

"I knoww! I was boredd! And cookies seemed easy" Mark massaged his forehead then rolled his eyes.

"Comee on Markiee! Im really sorry! I didn't mean to do it"

He nibbled his lower lip and sighed "Alright, I'ld be there! Dont move! I swear to God, Yuta hyung" He wanted to shout at his hyung. But since Yuta is still older, Mark restrained his anger. 

When he ended the call, Johnny's head perked up

"That sounds urgent"

"Yeah.." Mark awkwardly replied while rubbed the nape of his neck.

"You better go then?" the tone of his voice somehow convinced Mark, Johnny didn't want him to go. It made Mark's heart skip a beat.

His shoulders slumped as he stood up from his seat and weakly smiled "I should, i don't wanna end up homeless because my roomamate tried to cook"

Both of them shared a chuckle.

"See you?" 

Mark was gonna leave immediately, but hearing Johnny made him turn back and reply

"Definitely"

And he did, not immediately but 3 months after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is complete hehe. Im thinking of doing another book and turn this into a series . But idk, it might be a stretch so i think this is the end. If you have any thoughts feel free to share them. Have a nice day and tyvm for readingg~

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST POSTT. 
> 
> Ok so, a little disclaimer: i dont own any of the nct members, this is just pure fiction. This aint real. Im sorry if it sucks, let me know your thoughts in the comments


End file.
